James Howlett/Gallery
Images in chronological order of the film timeline: ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine and ''The Wolverine ''Prologue ''Images in chronological order of the film timeline: JamesHowlettYoung1-XMOW.png|Young James watches in horror as his claws extend for the first time JamesHowlettYoung2-XMOW.png|James Howlett's rage YoungWolverine.jpg|Young Wolverine JamesHowlettYoung4-XMOW.png Jamesvictor.jpg|James with his half-brother Victor LoganCivilWar1-XMOW.png|Logan during the Civil War LoganCivilWar2-XMOW.png LoganCivilWar3-XMOW.png LoganCreedCivilWar-XMOW.png LoganWWI-XMOW.png|Logan in World War I LoganWWIIa-XMOW.png|Logan In World War II imagewwiill.jpg LoganWWIIb-XMOW.png Wolverine07.jpg LoganVictorWar.jpg The Wolverine - pit.jpg|Logan in Nagasaki Logan01-TW.png|Logan shields Yashida from the heat of the atomic bomb blast Logan02-TW.png|Logan's burned body as he starts to heal LoganYashida1-TW.png|Yashida presents Logan with his sword ''X-Men: First Class'' Wolverine1-XMFC.png|Charles and Erik approach Logan Wolverine2-XMFC.png|Logan instructs them what to go do and who with Wolverine-XMFC.png Wolverine3-XMFC.png| Wolverine4-XMFC.png|Logan watches Erik and Charles exit Wolverine5-XMFC.png|Logan orders another drink ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' LoganCreedVietnam1-XMOW.png|Logan attempts to stop Victors killing frenzy LoganVietnam1-XMOW.png|Logan in the Vietnam War LoganVietnam2-XMOW.png LoganVietnam3-XMOW.png LoganCreedVietnam2-XMOW.png|Sabretooth and Wolverine back-to-back LoganVietnam4-XMOW.png LoganVietnam5-XMOW.png LoganCreedVietnam3-XMOW.png LoganCreedVietnam4-XMOW.png LoganVietnam6-XMOW.png WolverineVictorYell.jpg|Logan and Victor Creed LoganCreedVietnam5-XMOW.png WolverineCreedStryker.jpg|Wolverine, Victor Creed, and William Stryker WolverineVictorCloseup.jpg|Wolverine and Victor Creed in Nigeria LoganCreedNigeria-XMOW.png|Logan stops Victor from killing innocents Logan01-XMOW.png|Logan at peace, living in the Canadian Rockies LoganKayla1-XMOW.png|Logan and his love, Kayla Silverfox Logan02-XMOW.png|Logan senses the arrival of Stryker and Agent Zero Logan03-XMOW.png|Logan refuses their offer LoganKayla2-XMOW.png|Logan enraged cradling the body of Kayla wolverine-bone-claws-bar-1920x1080.jpg LoganVsCreedCanada1-XMOW.png|Logan confronts Victor for killing Kayla wolverine 1920x1080.jpg loganboneclawfight.jpg|Logan fighting Victor LoganVsCreedCanada2-XMOW.png|Logan fighting Victor for revenge LoganVsCreedCanada3-XMOW.png|Logan defeated by his half-brother LoganTransformation-XMOW.png|Logan being injected with adamantium Logan05-XMOW.png|Logan inspects his new adamantium claw Logan06-XMOW.png Logan04-XMOW.png|Logan receives his signature leather jacket as a gift Logan07-XMOW.png|Logan escapes from an exploding barn Logan08-XMOW.png|Logan puts his claws to use Logan09-XMOW.png|Logan hurled through the air towards an attacking helicopter PHDX7IIMfnw6HE_m.jpg|Wolverine in his Jacket Logan10-XMOW.png|Logan walks away from the dying Agent Zero Logan11-XMOW.png|Logan causes Agent Zero's death Logan12-XMOW.png|Logan intent on his mission for vengeance JohnWraith3-XMOW.png|Logan shows John Wraith his new claws Logan13-XMOW.png|Logan "boxing" with Fred Dukes Logan14-XMOW.png WolverineWraith.jpg|Wolverine and John Wraith Logan15-XMOW.png Wolverinegrowl.jpg WolverineVictorFight.jpg|Wolverine fights with Victor Creed WolverineGambitFight.jpg|Wolverine fights with Gambit Logan16-XMOW.png Logan17-XMOW.png|Logan enraged at Victor WolveringFreesMutants.jpg|Logan frees the captive mutants LoganVsDeadpool1-XMOW.png|Wolverine attacks Deadpool Logan18-XMOW.png Logan19-XMOW.png|Logan blocks Deadpools laser blast with his claws Logan20-XMOW.png|Logan's claws glowing red-hot from prolonged exposure to Deadpool's laser LoganVsDeadpool2-XMOW.png|Wolverine making his lunge to decapitate Deadpool Logan21-XMOW.png|Logan with an adamantium bullet to the head Promotional WolverineOriginsRare.png|The Wolverine Wolverine thumb.jpg Wolverineberserk.jpg PHs0tuww02Fpvt_1_m.jpg|Logan freeing the mutants New_Wolverine_Image.jpg|Promotional Image X-Men Origins Wolverine.jpg|Promotional Image X-Men Origins- Wolverine poster.jpg|Promotional Image Shirtless_Wolverine.jpg|Promotional Image Wolverine_Strut.jpg|Promotional Image 1-61.jpg 1-71.jpg 13328 1248006651536 1570542957 30538746 6004886 n1.jpg 13328 1248006691537 1570542957 30538747 5636778 n1.jpg 57284 1451132089545 1570542957 30950469 5929374 o1.jpg WolverineXO.jpg|Promotional Image James_Howlett_(Earth-10005).jpg|Promotional Image Group.jpg|Deadpool, Gambit, Wolverine, Victor Creed and Silver Fox. XMOWolvering Promo.jpg XMOWolvering Poster.jpg Hiresloganimage.jpg|Tie-In Videogame cover Daysoffuturepastwolverine.jpg|The Uncaged Edition of the video game features bookend cutscenes with Logan, teasing the Days of Future Past Gameimage.jpg imageclassic.jpg|Classic Wolverine costume in the video game imagelegendary.jpg|Legendary Wolverine Costume in the Video Game imagexforce.jpg|X-Force Wolverine costume in the game imagwie.jpg imagjhe.jpg imagehj.jpg 171765_1523465377832_1570542957_31082723_5218920_o1.jpg 172056_1523465257829_1570542957_31082722_1318379_o1.jpg 1-101.jpg 13328_1248006571534_1570542957_30538744_5847984_n1.jpg 2966280.jpg 2966285.jpg Hugjackman-wolverine.jpg X-Men-Origins-Wolverine_0ba183d9.jpg James_Logan_Howlett.JPG WolverineTank.jpg WolverineTank2.jpg imagelogan.jpg 451px-Loganboneclaw.jpg|Wolverine with bone claws Wolverineboneclawpromo.jpg Ituneswolverineorigins.jpeg ''X-Men: The Movie Prequel: Wolverine'' JC Mentioned.jpg|Logan and Teshima ''X-Men'' Wolverine_(film).jpg|Poster Wolverine poster.jpg Wolverine1.jpg|Promotional Image Wolverine101.JPG|Wolverine with his Claws Wolverine - Canadian Bar (X-Men - 2000).png XMENSTILL-007.jpg XMENSTILL-009.jpg XMENSTILL-010.jpg Wolverine102.JPG|Wolverine atop the Statue of Liberty 830px-James_Howlett_(Earth-10005)_002.jpg Hugh wolverine x-men.png|Wolverine sense danger. Logancagefight.jpg Wolverinesnow.jpg theferalfury.jpg s0332813gfby2.jpg|Logan at the X-Mansion x1.jpg|Logan in his X-Men uniform imageci.jpg Hugh-jackman-026-img.jpg Hugh-xmen.jpg XMTHELASTSTANDPROMO-009.jpg x1wolvierine.jpg WilverinePromo-XMen.jpg Mystique1.jpgr Itunesxmenwolverine.jpeg ''X2: X-Men United: The Movie Prequel: Wolverine'' X2 wolverine p12.jpg X2 wolverine p13.jpg X2 wolverine p15.jpg X2_wolverine_p33.jpg X2_wolverine_p36.jpg ''X2: X-Men United'' Wolverine2.jpg|Promotional Image Wolverine201.jpg|Wolverine sense danger X-men-2-2003-85-g.jpg X-men-2-2003-184-g.jpg 45 (2).jpg B002.jpg B044.jpg B045.jpg X-men-2-2003-75-g.jpg X-men-2-2003-82-g.jpg X-men-2-2003-187-g.jpg 173913_xbor_l.jpg|Wolverine vs Lady Deathstrike. Loganmansion.jpg X120.jpg|Logan learns about Stryker X2.jpg|Promotional image 2.jpg|Promotional image image,ik.jpg imagsae.jpg imagex2.jpg X2WolverineOrigin.jpg|Wolverine before escaping the Weapon X facility. tumblr_mqz3xf9Nce1r41cf8o4_1280.jpg Wolverine2cg4.jpg Hugh_Jackman_Wolverine_X_Men.jpg imageweaponx.jpg imagealkalilake.jpg Loganprofile.jpg Loganx2.jpg ''X-Men: The Last Stand'' Wolverine3.jpg|Promotional Image Wolverine x3.jpg|Promotional Image Wolverine.JPG.jpg|Promotional Image Laststand1.jpg|Wolverine in his suit Wolverine301.jpg|Wolverine against the Brotherhood Wolverine x3 action.png|Promotional image for action X3promo0209vv.jpg|Promotional image X3promo0233af.jpg|Promotional image promowolverine0kl.jpg|Promotional Image Wolverinex3.PNG|Promotional Image x1wolvie.jpg|Poster L11442as5.jpg WolverineSentintelHeadbig590full2.jpg|Wolverine aside a decapitated Sentinel after a Danger Room session. Hugh Jackman as wolverine.jpg Wolverinebattle.jpg Imageee.jpg ''The Wolverine'' Logan03-TW.png|Logan living in seclusion in the mountains Logan04-TW.png|Logan waiting to see Yashida LoganYashida2-TW.png|Logan listens to Yashida's proposal Logan05-TW.png||Logan wakes after being infected by Viper loganyukio.jpg|Logan with Yukio Logan06-TW.png|Logan at Yashida's funeral The Wolverine Japan.jpg Loganrun.jpg Logan07-TW.png|Logan in pain as he isn't healing loganmariko.jpg|Logan on the run with Mariko Logan08-TW.png|Logan hangs on to the top of a bullet train wolverinejp.jpg Logan09-TW.png|Logan helping clear a fallen tree in Nagasaki theWolverinestill.jpg Logan10-TW.png|Logan dreaming LoganVsShingen1-TW.png|Logan, now receovered, prevents Shingen from killing Yukio LoganVsShingen2-TW.png Flickr image.jpg Thewolverinelogan.jpg LoganVsShingen5-TW.png|Shingen impales Logan with both his Katanas TW Wolverine.jpg image.jpg|Wolverine battles Lord Shingen Shingen8-TW.png|Shingen stabbed through the neck by the Kuzuri's claws Logan11-TW.png|Logan removes the sword impaling him through the chest Logan12-TW.png|Logan riding to save Mariko Logan13-TW.png|Logan arrives in Yashida's home village The Wolverine snow.jpg F_160590.jpg loganhughjackmanbattles.jpg|Wolverine battling some ninja loganshughjackmanadaman.jpg Logan14-TW.png|Logan being tethered by Black Clan ninja Loganviper.jpg|Wolverine held prisoner by the Viper LoganVsSilverSamurai1-TW.png|Logan battles the Silver Samurai cometothedarkside.png LoganVsSilverSamurai2-TW.png Logan15-TW.png|Logan screams in pain as his claws are severed Logan16-TW.png|Logan sees Viper's shed skin LoganVsSilverSamurai4-TW.png Logan17-TW.png|Logan near death as his healing power is drained Logan18-TW.png|Logan regrows his bone claws Logan-Yashida-Tw703.jpg Wolv693.jpg ''The Wolverine'' Promotional Logan TW.jpg The Wolverine 02.jpg Thewolverinepromo.jpg thewolverinejapan.jpg Wolverinecloseup.jpg Wolverinesword.jpg Wolverinefight.jpg BYnnsVCCMAAvBaz.jpg_large.jpg Nagasaki.jpg|Yashida's report about Logan. thewolverineb&w.jpg thewolverinechains.jpg coat.jpg The Wolverine - Wolverine.jpg|Promotional Image. TheWolverine.jpg Itunesthewolverine e.jpeg Ituneswolverinedoublefeature.jpeg ''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' PH6OQYtuw5tUaa_1_m.jpg aec8e04778f2e4fd54ec6d92f9a5213b.jpg Hank, Charles and Logan.jpg Hank, Charles and Logan DoFP.jpg movies-xmen-hugh-jackman.jpg Wolverine-XMDoFP.jpg LoganMagnetoCharles-XMDoFP.jpg DoFP Future Wolverine 01.jpg DoFP Past Logan and Charles.jpg DoFP Future Charles, Erik, Logan.jpg DoFP Future X-Men.jpg DoFP Future Wolverine.jpg Wolverine_Days_of_FUture_Past.jpg x-men_days_1_big.jpg underneathWolverineDOFPcostume.jpg|Wolverine's costume without the armor chest piece Wolverine - Future-1.png|Promotional Image. p7tk.jpg|Concept art of old Logan. Empire Past Wolverine.jpg|Past Wolverine on the cover of Empire. Empire Future Wolverine.jpg|Future Wolverine on the cover of Empire. X4 united.jpg|Promotional poster. XMen-DOFP-WOLVERINE.jpg Wolverine-bio.png X-menDOFP-textless.jpg Wolverine-Mystique-XMENDOFP.jpg X-Men._Days_of_Future_Past_poster_textless_Wol-Mystique.jpg Xmdofp_team.jpg Xmen-DOFP promo art .jpg Logan.jpg|Logan Wolverine24728193.jpg|Wolverine Wolverine-DOFP.jpg Logan-ticket_ad.jpg Wolverine1-DOFP.jpeg Wolverine2-DOFP.jpeg Wolverine3-DOFP.jpeg Wolverine4-DOFP.jpeg Stéphane Levallois Dofp Concept Art V.jpg Wolverine-Future.jpg Tumblr ndmb5kdJeD1tx1xwgo10 1280.jpg Ztp65tF.png UynLV8N.png Screenshot-09 med.png AIZmtqb.png RBaCM5T.png Sc2.jpg 660885 01 05 44 00030-1024x427.jpg 325119-2.jpg ''X-Men Apocalypse'' X-Men-Apocalypse-Final-Trailer-Wolverine.jpg Weapon X (Apocalypse - 1983).png Wolverinese.jpeg ''Logan'' Wolverine 3 promo.jpg Wolverine 3 set photo 1.jpg Wolverine 3 set photo 2.jpg Wolverine 3 set photo 3.jpg Wolverine 3 set photo 4.jpg Wolverine 3 set photo 5.jpg Wolverine 3 set photo 6.jpg Wolverine 3 set photo 7.jpg Wolverine 3 set photo 8.jpg Logan.jpg Logan Empire Magazine photo1.jpg Logan-Hugh-Jackman-Wolverine.jpg Category:Gallery